Todd Stashwick
Todd Stashwick '''est un acteur américain. Biographie Todd Stashwick (né le 16 Octobre, 1968) est un acteur américain. Il est peut-être mieux connu pour son rôle de Dale Malloy dans la série THE RICHES jusqu'à son annulation, et pour ses nombreux rôles d'invité sur diverses émissions de télévision. Il est né à Chicago, Illinois , et a grandi dans la banlieue juste à l'extérieur de la ville. Comme un enfant, il a toujours eu un œil à essayer de faire rire les gens et de travailler à Chicago " The Second City ". Carrière Peu de temps après son diplôme de l'Université d'État de l'Illinois , il a commencé à jouer à plusieurs théâtres d'improvisation locales et a été rapidement embauché en tournée avec " The Second City "dans tout le pays. Après productions The Second City Detroit et la deuxième ville du Nord-Ouest, il a déménagé à New York. Todd était à Saturday Night Live la même année que compagnon Second City Alumni David Koechner rejoint le casting. Alors que dans New York, il a formé une compagnie d'improvisateurs et a commencé la mise en scène du métro acclamé par la critique Graver Manhattan dans toute la ville sous la direction de Shira Piven. (Autres artistes à l'occasion notamment Kate Walsh , Jeremy Piven et Spencer Kayden ) Rapidement, le travail à la télévision et le cinéma lui a attiré à Los Angeles où il a tourné plusieurs pilotes et séries y compris les travaux récurrents de la série MD, American Dreams, Rodney et Still Standing. Filmographie 2013 : Teen Wolf 2013 : Criminal Minds 2013 : The Originals 2013 : Mockingbird 2012 : April Apocalypse 2012 : Letting Go 2012 : Grassroots 2012 : The Exes 2012 : Justified 2012 : How to Cheat on Your Wife 2012 : Leverage 2004; 2011 : CSI: Miami 2011 : Supah Ninjas 2011 : Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz 2011 : Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 2007, 2011 : Burn Notice 2011 : Men of a Certain Age 2011 : The Glades 2011 : Better with You 2011 : Private Practice 2011 : The Proposition 2010-2011 : Detroit 1-8-7 2010 : My Dad Says 2010 : Childrens Hospital 2010 : The Good Guys 2010 : Dark Blue 2010 : Helpless 2009-2010 : Heroes 2010Stalker Chronicles 2010 : Friendship! 2010 : Secret of the Black Cat 2010 : To Be Friends 2009 : Lie to Me 2009 : Curb Your Enthusiasm 2009 : Saving Grace 2009 : Kath & Kim 2009 : The Mentalist 2009 : The Karenskys 2008 : Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles 2008 : Ghost Whisperer 2008 : Supernatural 2008 : Life 2008 : Surfer, Dude 2008 : Psych 2008: The Middleman 2007-2008 : The Riches 2008 : The Game 1999, 2008 : Law and Order: SVU 2005-2007 : Weeds 2007 : Live! 2007 : Phineas and Ferb 2006-2007 : The War at Home 2007 : The Air I Breathe 2006 : Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip 2006 : How I Met Your Mother 2006 : You, Me and Dupree 2006 : Four Kings 2005-2006 : Still Standing 2006 : Crossing Jordan 2006 : Community Service 2005 : CSI: NY 2005 : Rodney 2005 : Out of Practice 2004 : Star Trek: Enterprise 2004 : Boston Legal 2004 : Stuck in the Suburbs 2004 : Monk 2004 : The Wrong Coast 2004 : Along Came Polly 2004 : The Drew Carey Show 2003 : Malcolm in the Middle 2003 : The Guardian 2003 : The Rundown 2003 : Law and Order: Criminal Intent 2002-2003 : American Dreams 2003 : These Guys 2002 : MDs 2002 : She Spies 2002 : CSI: Crime Scene Investigation 2002 : L.A.X. 2002 : Scream at the Sound of the Beep 2001 : Dharma & Greg Gunther 2001 : Dark Angel 2001 : Buffy the Vampire Slayer 2001 : Will & Grace 2001 : Providence 2001 : Titus 2001 : Close to Home 2000 : Diagnosis Murder 2000 : Angel 1999 : Lucid Days in Hell 1998 : Spin City 1998 : Whacked 1998 : Law & Order 1997 : Remember WENN '' ''' ' ''' Photos Todd Stashwick 1.jpg Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs récurrents Catégorie:Saison 1